


Christmas Redux

by dazedandamused



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedandamused/pseuds/dazedandamused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff about Christmas with Ali & Ashlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this anonymously on tumblr a bit ago, sorry if you've already seen it!

“Okay, Ash, it looks like this last one is for you,” Kyle says, handing over a small package Ashlyn can tell was wrapped by Ali’s deft hands (it’s also the excess of ribbon that gives it away.)

Ashlyn herself is a terrible wrapper; this year she traded sexual favors for Ali to wrap most of the presents she was giving, and all the ones that were going to Ali were shoved into gift bags with an abundance of tissue paper. Those bags have all been opened now, it’s finally bare beneath the tree, and wrapping paper and boxes are strewn everywhere.

"For me?" Ashlyn’s eyes light up, and she leans over to plant a soft kiss on Ali’s cheek. "I’ve been spoiled this year!"

"I could say the same, babe," Ali grins, gesturing to the small mountain of presents she’s collected this morning, the vast majority coming from her girlfriend.

"Well nothing less for my Queen," Ashlyn teases, and Ali rolls her eyes. Ashlyn reaches down for the package, but before she can start to tear the paper off (apparently, according to Ali, she unwraps gifts like a four year old, but whatever, it’s much more efficient than Ali’s mature, paper-saving way), Ali reaches down and grabs her hand.

"Wait!" Ashlyn raises her eyebrow at Ali, who is biting her lip with a tinge of nerves. "Okay, so just…before you open it…" she trails off, blushing slightly.

"Al?" Ashlyn prompts, and Ali clears her throat.

"We haven’t really talked about this, its kind of a big step, but I know - well I think you’re gonna love it, unless you were joking — okay, but, so this is only part of your gift, and the other part…if you don’t want it, well we can’t really return it, but we can figure something out, probably," Ali rambles.

"What the hell are you talking about? Oh my god, Al, are you pregnant?!" Ashlyn exclaims.

"Oh my god, Alex, are you pregnant?" Debbie squeals from the couch, echoing Ashlyn, while Kyle lets out a long, loud laugh.

"What?! Oh my God, no!! How would that even…." She frantically turns between her mother and her girlfriend, "No! I am not pregnant! Good god!"

"Well then what on earth are you blabbering on about?" Ashlyn asks, reaching behind her to smack Kyle who is apparently dying of laughter.

"Wait, can we just — why did you look so not freaked out when you thought I was pregnant?" Ali narrows her eyes at Ashlyn, who blushes.

"I mean, it’s gonna happen someday, right?"

"Of course it is!" Debbie interjects. "And you both are going to be such wonderful moms!" She gushes.

"Whoa!" Ali throws her hands into the air. "Again, NOT pregnant! Do you guys know how babies are made?! Do you think I like, secretly went and got inseminated with random sperm or something, without talking about to anyone first, like say, my girlfriend?! I’m not a lunatic!"

"Ew, can we not talk about random sperm and my sister being inseminated?" Kyle scrunches his face in disgust.

"Okay, well you said it was a big step and we can’t really return it…but when you spell it out all logically, you’re right. Obviously not pregnant," Ashlyn grins. "Sorry babe. I know you wouldn’t get inseminated without me," she adds, smirking at Kyle, who throws a pillow at her.

"Good lord. That got super weird," Ali mutters, shooting a half-hearted glare between her mother and her girlfriend. "Anyway, just open the damn package, Ash."

Ashlyn complies, giving Ali’s hand a squeeze before setting to work unwrapping the green paper. She opens the box, and reaches through the tissue paper, and pulls out a sparkly…bracelet?

"Um, thanks?" She says, a bit awkwardly, attempting to fix it around her wrist. Next to her, Ali reaches over and grabs it away from her, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, for god sakes, Ashlyn, I got you a puppy. It’s a collar, not a bracelet, you dummy. For the puppy," she says, gesturing to Kyle, who Ashlyn hadn’t even noticed leaving. He’s walking back into the room now, holding a small, wiggly, gray puppy, almost exactly like the one she’d posted on Instagram a few weeks ago.

Ashlyn sits there dumbfounded for a moment, eyes gaping back and forth between Ali and the adorable animal. And then she squeals, an honest-to-god squeal that she’ll completely deny later, and practically knocks the tree over in her haste.

"Hello little monster!" She says, basically ripping the puppy out of Kyle’s arms. She lets the dog sniff her face, and laughs with delight when she’s rewarded with a giant, slobbery lick to her cheek. "You are just the cutest thing!" She gushes, scratching behind his ears, settling onto the floor. She catches Ali’s eye, and motions her over.

"This is so much better than a baby!" Ashlyn practically yells with excitement as Ali scoots next to her girlfriend. "I mean for right now," she clarifies.

"Yeah, I thought so, too" Ali replies, her voice teasing and bemused. "I’m glad you like him," she says softly, resting her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ashlyn doesn’t let her eyes leave the puppy, but she reaches an arm around to pull Ali closer.

"He’s perfect, Al, I love him. And I love you," she adds, turning her head for a kiss.

"Mom, let’s go get some coffee," they hear Kyle say as the chaste kiss turns a little more passionate.

Passionate until another tongue joins the mix, and it’s Ali’s turn to squeal.

"Gross, you little goober!" She scolds the puppy, laughing as he nuzzles into her lap.

"I cannot believe you got me a puppy," Ashlyn says, her voice filled with awe.

"Yeah well, I know how badly you wanted one. And how could I resist this face?" She cradles the puppy’s chin and he laps at her hand. "Plus, you know, I thought it would be good practice for the future. The way future," she emphasizes, and Ashlyn grins sheepishly.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Ali asks, and Ashlyn shrugs.

"I dunno, don’t you want an opinion?"

"He’s your present, babe, that means you get to pick. It also means you get to potty train him, and do all the early morning walks," she adds cheekily, and Ashlyn swats at her half heartedly.

"I can’t believe you’re leaving me to be a single parent already," she teases, and Ali rolls her eyes.

"He’s so cute. I love him. Did I tell you that already? I love love love him," Ashlyn says, rubbing the puppy’s soft belly.

"Yeah, he’s pretty much perfect," Ali agrees, leaning down to kiss the puppy’s head. They sit there quietly for a few moments, and pretty soon tiny snores can be heard coming from the animal.

"He takes after you," Ali jokes.

"Hey!" Ashlyn says with mock offense. "I kind of want to name him Zeus," she says after a moment, and Ali laughs.

"Of course you do, babe," Ali says, rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Well it fits, right? Zeus was King of the Gods. So now I’ve got my Queen and my King," she says, scooping the puppy up again. Zeus opens his eyes for a moment, and the shuts them as he snuggles into the warmth of his proud new owner.

"Oh my god," Ali laughs. "You are such a cornball. I’m gonna go get us some coffee, okay?" She presses a kiss to Ashlyn’s forehead as she stands.

"Hey, Alex?" Ali turns at the doorway to see Ashlyn beaming at her.

"Yeah?"

"You’re the best. I love you so much, you know?"

"Yeah. I know. Me too," Ali says with a giant smile. "Hey, Ash?"

"Hm?"

"I’m pretty sure Zeus is peeing on you."


End file.
